Aishiteru
by Kawaii Shiki Senri
Summary: Kesalahanku adalah mengenal cinta, cinta yang membuat diriku digantung oleh hubungan yang tak pasti. Dan, kini, saat aku mencari kepastian itu, semua sudah terlambat...


Kesalahanku adalah mengenal cinta, cinta yang membuat diriku digantung oleh hubungan yang tak pasti. Dan, kini, saat aku mencari kepastian itu, semua sudah terlambat...

**Sebua****h Aishiteru... By Kawaii Shiki Senri.  
Naruto... By Masashi Kishimoto.  
Genre: Romance, Drama.  
Pair: SasuXFemNaru.  
Warning: OOC, AU, GAJENESS fic. Sasuke Pov. Naruto female version. Don t like don t read.  
**

"Ohayou, Teme!" Sapa Naruto riang. "Aishiteru!" Lanjutnya.

"Ck, jangan ucapkan kata-kata itu lagi Dobe. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya," sergahku.

"Aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru," Naruto mencoba menggangguku.

Hh, aku yang memang sudah terganggu sejak ia datang, memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

"Eh, Teme! Mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

Aku tidak begitu peduli pada pertanyaan tidak penting dari gadis itu.

_Aku, adalah Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Dan gadis resek tadi, adalah Naruto Uzumaki, teman terdekatku dikampus. Gadis berisik yang selalu berkata Aishiteru berulang kali padaku. Menyebalkan, tapi menyenangkan. Karena ia mengucapkan kata itu padaku yang memendam perasaan padanya. Menyebalkan, karena ia sering menggodaku dengan kata-kata yang mampu membuatku Salting, apalagi, jika ia mengatakannya didepan teman-temanku yang lain. Sosok Uchiha, seakan gak ada harga dirinya karena ucapan Naruto._

"Teme, darimana saja sich? Dari tadi aku mencarimu?" Tanya gadis itu.

Belum sempat aku menjawab, Naruto berkata, "Aishiteru, Teme!" Sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau kau masih mau jadi temanku, jangan pernah berkata itu lagi!" Kataku dengan wajah memerah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Naruto polos.

_"Bukannya tidak suka!" Aku hanya malu!"_ Ingin sekali aku mengatakan hal itu, tapi bibir ini terasa keluh untuk mengucapkannya.

"Hei, kenapa Teme?" Ulang Naruto.

"Sudahlah! Lupakan saja!" Jawabku.

Naruto kembali tersenyum, "Aishiteru," katanya lagi.

Aku menatapnya dengan sinis, sebelum kembali meninggalkannya.

**Aishiteru... Aku menyesal memberitahunya kata-kata itu. Waktu itu, dia bertanya padaku, apa bahasa Jepangnya I love you , tentu saja aku menjawab Aishiteru, dengan wajah senang. Tapi sejak hari itu, dia malah menggodaku dengan kata-kata itu. Alasannya, karena saat aku mengucapkan kata itu, aku menunjukan wajah tersenyum dan bahagia. Jadi dia terus mengatakan aishiteru, agar dapat melihatku tersenyum lagi. Tapi, itu tidak akan terjadi, Dobe.**

**Hari ini, aku dan Naruto pergi jalan-jalan ke taman. Yah, sekedar untuk menghilangkan penat.**

"Teme...".

"Hn?".

"Aishi-..." Buru-buru aku membekap mulut Naruto.

"Jangan, pernah katakan itu Dobe!" Tatapku sinis. Aku melepaskan tanganku dari mulutnya.

"Hosh Hosh Hosh..." Naruto gelagapan mencari udara.

"Kenapa sih, Teme. Emang salah ya, kalau seorang teman mengatakan Aishiteru berulang kali?" Tanyanya.

"_Tentu saja salah! Padahal kau tau apa arti kata-kata itu, tapi terus saja mengatakannya? Itu __sama saja menembakku, atau malah menggantungkan hubungan kita,"_ umpatku dalam hati.

"Hei, Teme~...".

"Itu karena... ka-re-na... Sudahlah, lupakan saja!".

"Tuhkan... Kalau tidak dijelaskan, aku tidak akan berhenti mengatakannya".

Aku mendengus.

"Aishiteru, Aishiteru, Aishiteru, Aishiteru, Aishiteru.....".

Aku menutup kedua kupingku dengan earphone. Tapi, karena orang-orang mulai melihat kearah kami, aku pun menarik tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya pergi.

**Beberapa hari kemudian...  
**  
"Hai Dobe!" Sapaku tak bersemangat.

"Teme, ada apa?".

"Aku... harus pindah!".

"Hah? Pindah?! Kemana? Kenapa, Teme?" Tanya gadis itu shock.

Aku pun menjelaskan maksud kata-kataku.

_Sebenarnya, kemarin, Ayahku, Fugaku Uchiha harus pindah tugas keluar kota. Karena tidak tau berapa lama, Ayah memutuskan untuk menetap disana. Karena banyak pertimbangan, Ibu menyetujui keputusan Ayah, Kakakku juga sama, mereka berniat untuk ikut Ayah dan tinggal disana. Seperti makan buah simalakama, aku dihadapkan oleh dua pilihan berat. Jauh dari keluarga yang aku sayangi, atau jauh dari gadis yang aku cintai, tapi mau tidak mau aku harus segera mengambil keputusan._

"Jangan lupakan aku, Teme!" Naruto memelukku erat sesaat setelah aku menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku janji akan main-main ke sini Dobe," kataku sedih.

"Aishiteru," bisik Naruto yang membuat rasa haruku berubah kesal.

_"Aishiteru juga, Dobe," _kataku dalam hati.

**Tak lama setelah pertemuan itu, aku sekeluarga pun pergi. Dan sejak aku meninggalkan Naruto, diriku selalu dihantui oleh bayang-bayang Naruto. Walau kita terus menjalin hubungan lewat telpon, tapi tetap saja, aku tidak dapat menghapus kerinduan yang mendalam padanya. Juga, saat Naruto mengatakan Aishiteru berulang kali. Apa kau tau, Dobe, kata-katamu itu sangat menggantung bagiku yang menyukaimu. Dan, kata-kata itu juga mampu membuat aku selalu mengingat dirimu. Aishiteru, Dobe...**

Hampir lima bulan lebih aku dan Naruto tidak bertemu. Dan hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk mengujunginya. Tidak hanya itu, hari ini aku bertekat untuk menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Naruto...

**Tok Tok Tok**

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah si Dobe dengan gugup.

**Ckrek.**

**"Hah?! TEME!"** Naruto buru-buru memelukku saat tau jika yang bertamu adalah aku. Ia sangat senang, apalagi diriku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Dobe?" Tanyaku.

"Baik!" Jawabnya tegas. "Kamu?".

"Aku juga baik-baik saja," jawabku malu-malu.

"Teme?...".

"Hn?".

"Aishiteru".

_"Ya, Dobe, katakan lagi, aku ingin mendengar kau mengatakan hal itu"._

"Masuk yuk Teme!" Naruto menarik lenganku.

Aku pun masuk, dan saat sampai diruang tamu, aku mendapati orang lain yang juga sedang bertamu. Dia adalah seorang pemuda, pemuda tampan yang seumuran denganku.

"Teme, kenalkan, dia Gaara, Gaara, ini Sasuke, Teme kesayanganku," Naruto mengenalkan kami. Dan kami pun berjabat tangan. Wajah pemuda itu memang terlihat jauh lebih dingin daripadaku, tapi saat ia mengenalkan diri sambil tersenyum, pikiranku berubah.

Waktu itu kami bertiga duduk diruang tamu sambil bercengkrama dan bersanda gurau. Atau lebih tepatnya, Naruto dan pemuda bernama Gaara itu yang sedang asik dengan obrolan ringan mereka. Keduanya terlihat sangat akrab, jauh lebih dari diriku yang lebih dahulu mengenal Naruto.

"Padahal tampangnya cuek dan dingin begitu, tapi dia pemuda yang menyenangkan, umpatku dalam hati saat melihat Gaara bercanda dengan Dobe. Kalau tau betapa bahagianya Naruto tanpa aku, aku tidak akan datang kesini. Tapi jika aku tidak datang, aku tidak dapat mendengar suara cemprengnya saat bilang aishiteru"

"Gaara, kamu tau tidak, Teme itu suka SalTing kalau aku bilang Aishiteru," ceritanya pada pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Aishiteru Teme~," goda Naruto, sambil memelukku.

"Hh", dengusku.

"Tuhkan, wajahnya merah," kata gadis itu lagi.

_"Memangnya aku tidak malu apa kalau gadis yang aku sukai sedekat ini denganku"_ pikirku dalam hati.

"Sudah, Naru-chan. Jangan menggoda dia, bisa saja wajahnya memerah karena menahan marah," kata Gaara.

"Oh, iya juga," berjalan ke arah Gaara.

"Hh, sok tau!" Desahku lirih.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Teme?".

"Aah? Enggak!".

Melihat keduanya yang semakin akrab, sampai tidak mempedulikan keberadaanku, membuatku muak. Hampir 5 jam Gaara berada disana, tapi tidak pulang-pulang juga. Huh, pupus sudah harapanku untuk menyatakan cinta pada si Dobe.

"Teme, mau kemana?".

"Pulang," kataku tanpa menatap wajahnya. Dan berjalan kearah depan dengan tampang kesal.

"Kenapa buru-buru?" Tanya Gaara.

Aku tak menjawab apa-apa. Otakku serasa mendidih setelah melihat kemesraan mereka berdua.

"Kau marah padaku, Teme?" Tanya Naruto.  
Aku menghentikan langkahku, dan berbalik menatap sepasang bola mata biru milik Naruto. "Tidak, aku hanya buru-buru. Oya, aku tidak tau kapan bisa menemuimu lagi," ucapku datar.  
Naruto mendekatiku, lalu memelukku erat, "Jangan lupakan aku ya Teme".

"Yah. Gaara, jaga dia untukku ya! Jangan pernah bosan mendengar ocehan gak pentingnya," pesanku pada Gaara, walau sebenarnya aku malas untuk mengatakannya.

"Pasti, tanpa kau minta pun, pasti akan aku lakukan," jawab pemuda bermata seagreen itu mantap.

_"Hh, menyesal aku mengatakannya tadi," _rutukku dalam hati.

"Teme~," Naruto memandangku dengan wajah haru. "A-aku--..."

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, aku menyelanya, "Aku pergi, Dobe. Jaga dirimu ya!" Kataku sebelum meninggalkan keduanya.

Naruto mengangguk, dan melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku tidak begitu merespon lambaian tangannya. Tapi, yang aku liat, Gaara sempat menggenggam tangan Naruto.

_"Ck, payah!"._

Aku kini cuma seorang pecundang, pengecut yang tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaan hatinya. Pemuda bodoh yang kini terpuruk oleh keadaan. Penyesalan, yah, hanya kata itu yang ada dibenakku sekarang. Aku menyesal, karena tidak dapat mengatakan jika aku mencintai Naruto. Aku menyesal, tidak dapat mengetahui apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto terhadapku. Dan, yang paling parah adalah, aku tidak akan pernah lagi bisa mendengar ia mengucapkan **AISHITERU **padaku. Karena yang aku tau, kata-kata itu pasti akan ia ucapkan pada seseorang yang ia sayangi melebihi aku.

Apa kau tau Dobe, waktu itu aku tidak serius menyuruhmu berhenti bilang Aishiteru. Karena aku berpikir, ketika kau mengatakannya lagi, suatu saat aku juga akan bilang hal yang sama, lalu menyatakan semua rasa cintaku padamu. Tapi sayang, semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Dobe. Semua sudah terlambat, dan aku, tidak dapat berbuat apapun. Apa kau tau, Dobe, kesalahan terbesarku adalah mengenal cinta, cinta yang membuat diriku digantung oleh hubungan yang tak pasti. Dan, kini, saat aku mencari kepastian itu, semua sudah terlambat. Hanya karena egoku yang malah membawaku dalam keterpurukan.

Sampai jumpa lagi, Dobe. Saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, aku harap, kau masih mau mengatakan kata itu berulang kali, terus dan terus, karena aku tidak akan pernah bosan mendengar kau mengatakannya. Aishiteru, Dobe... Aku harap, kau bahagia bersama dia yang kau pilih...

*******  
Fin**

**Gimana, gimana, gimana? Pasti readers semua capek bacanya, karena panjang banget? Soalnya, saia sampai sakit pinggang, ngetik nih fanfic. Oya, readers nyambung gak ama fanfic SasuNaru pertama saia ini? Soalnya saia agak gak ngeh *plak*. Dan pasti penulisannya, banyak yang salah. Ya, sudah, saia tunggu, reviewnya. Soalnya pasti nih fanfic banyak salahnya. Arigatou... **


End file.
